


From the Echoes of Angels

by Lambcow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Death, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe other seasons too, Season 4 Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Uriels killing angels, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambcow/pseuds/Lambcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marks of wings angels leave when they die are more than just paint or chalk... they're a supernatural echo and stain of grace. If someone can connect with that grace unconciously and bond with who that angel used to be, a new angel can be born of that mark from a human. Angels are dying, but they'll never really run out.<br/>Ranael died there. Now someone will pick up the pieces and spread their newfound wings. Maybe they'll even fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Echoes of Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Realgreen333](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Realgreen333).



Prologue

“Uriel, why are you doing this?” Her fear was palpable in the air, but Uriel was unperturbed.

“Don’t you see, brother?” Uriel took a menacing step closer to the angel. Ranael shook her head in denial.

“No! Stop!”

“This is what we must do,” he continued as if she hadn’t said anything at all. “To bring to pass the salvation of all.” Uriel let out a sardonic laugh before correcting himself. “All angels, that is. Pitiful mud-monkeys never brought about a good thing anyway.” Ranael flinched away from the cruel mockery of humanity. Did he truly not remember the importance and beauty of humanity? Sure, they were stupid and embarrassingly dumb at times, but they truly were magnificent. Had their Father not loved them above all else for so long? Why did so many let their jealousy get in the way of seeing how much the humans were a gift to the angels as much as angels were gifts to humanity?

“Uriel you know nothing. Not nearly as much as you think you do anyway.” Ranael insisted despairingly. Oh how she wished she could make him see how far from their Father’s will Uriel had strayed. Ranael feared he may never find his way back to the God-loving angel he had been before.

“I know enough.” Despite his tough facade, Ranael could see his uncertainty. His fear. She had known him long, long ago when they were both practically fledgeling. When did he become so different from who he had been before?

“No, you’re a child still. Ignorant and selfish. You haven’t grown up yet, you simply have the responsibilities as if you had.” Ranael tried not to let the doleful feeling that climbed in her and made her feel cold show through as she spoke. He needed help, but she feared he was too far gone now for her aid.

“You’re wrong, Ranael.” He was quieter now. Almost regretful that he had to say these things to her. But of course he wouldn’t be sorry for what he was doing. Only because he knew it hurt her.  “This is the only way. And it is what must be done.” Ranael knew what seal he was in the process of breaking, knew that this resolute tone he held meant he was about pull his blade out and kill her. And she couldn’t let that happen. Not here. Not now. She prayed her Father would save her, would punish Uriel for the wrongs he was committing.

“You’d free Lucifer from hell? And risk his reign?” She blurted out distancing herself from Uriel in her blatant panic, backing up until she was against the far wall of her vessels apartment which Uriel had warded to trap her.

“I’m not an idiot.” Uriel intoned defensively, thoroughly distracted for at least a few more moments.  “I know how to take care of him.”

“What, by using Michael? Does he even know what you’re starting?” Ranael couldn’t see how Michael could know already if Uriel was still on his little “mission.” Michael wouldn't agree with it. She shook herself mentally. She needed to keep Uriel distracted… what for she wasn’t sure, but she didn’t want to die. “He always was more mature than any of us, surely he wouldn’t approve of this?”

“What he does and doesn’t know is none of your business,” was Uriel’s ever-clever riposte.

Ranael laughed hysterically. She had no idea how to escape and she knew she wasn’t strong enough to take Uriel on by herself. “You really think you can get away with this, Uriel? That when Michael finds out he won’t just throw you into heaven’s dungeons with Gadreel and the other sinners?” It was a stinging jab, Ranael knew, but realistic. But it only worked in angering Uriel further, though it wasn’t so much toward her to her utmost surprise.

“Michael is too busy to notice any problems and he doesn’t give anyone any individual attention anyway. None of my superiors that don’t already know are smart enough to figure it out, either.” Understanding suddenly dawned on Ranael and she was openly shocked.

“What, so this is really all about catching big brothers attention for a few seconds?” It made sense. Sick, sick sense. “Why don’t you just talk to him? Michael doesn’t mind! He’d make time if he realized!” Ranael tried desperately. Uriel glanced at her, considering her for the first time. And how she wished she’d left it at that. But instead, she kept going. “No way do you honestly want to raise Lucifer! That’s insane!”

Ranael saw the flicker of fear in Uriel's… not his vessel’s eyes, but rather through the eyes Ranael could sense the fear rippling through the angel’s being. He was bluffing. He was just feeling abandoned. Ranael stifled the feeling of disquiet spreading through her own self. Sure, it had been long since they’d had contact with their Father. But, there had to be a reason. This wasn’t the first time he’d left the angels to run on their own before while He went and did something important elsewhere.

Ranael remembered the last time it happened. Michael had been left in charge then too, with Raphael and Gabriel. It had been the last time any of them had seen Gabriel. When Father returned, he took off. Many even speculated he had died. It seemed that way at times.

But since Dean Winchester had been saved things started changing. The first seal of Lucifer’s cage had broken and suddenly throngs of angels were taking vessels and trying to “save” seals. But they were misinformed on different levels. It had taken Ranael a few weeks to realize this, but since he had she’d been standing out of the way. Disobeying orders. And now Uriel was here. And the anger she’d been trying so desperately to settle in him was back full force.

“I’m not insane! I’m doing what’s best. For everyone!” He thundered as he came at her. This was it. The end. Ranael gasped and danced around the sudden flash of silver in Uriel’s hand and found herself behind Uriel. He swiveled to face her. She had her blade in her hand by then too and held it up at the last moment to block Uriel’s attempt to stab her.

Ranael used Uriel’s weight bearing against her blade to her advantage as she suddenly slipped to the ground and through his wide open legs. Uriel stumbled a few steps away but recovered quickly as Ranael started to her feet. Uriel had always been a more cunning fighter than her though, and before she could react he was over her, using his strength to throw her down to the floor. He straddled her and hesitated for a moment, surely only because he knew she had no hope of escape now.

“I’m sorry it had to end like this.” He said. But it fell on deaf ears.

“No, you’re not,” Ranael replied, hope gone from her eyes leaving nothing but despondent desolation. “So stop stalling and just do it already, you cowa-” She never got the rest of her sentence out. No, it was cut off by the sudden pained look and bright flashing lights erupting from the angels face.

When the lights indicative of an angel's death died down the only thing that remained of Ranael was an empty vessel and the stain of her grace, a gloriously eerie pair of angel wings painted against the ground, a puddle of blood already pooling at the center.

A flick of his wrist and the body was gone from Uriel’s sight, but no force of angels or supernatural could remove the stain of an angel’s grace from where it died.

That was the last angel Uriel had to kill, and he grinned in sick satisfaction as he disappeared with a fluttering of wings back to where Dean Winchester was torturing Alastair for information.

The best part was, nobody suspected a thing.


End file.
